wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Paderborn Village (MachineGames)
'Paderborn Village '''is a Bavarian village next to Castle Wolfenstein that appears in Prologue and the Fourth Chapter of ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. There Kessler was lived and worked for Kreisau Circle for three years after moving from Berlin. The Village (considered by its name) is a reimagined version of original Paderborn Village from Return to Castle Wolfenstein, but it also has some elements from Wulfburg from the same game. Location The Paderborn Village is set on the mountains of Bavarian Alps near annexed Austria, next to Castle Wolfenstein (in southeast of). In next to Village is a deep valley where Paderborn River flows and the Paderborn Bridge is. Beneath the Village is a far-reaching and mostly unexplored cave system formed by erosion. One of the caves is used by Kessler and is connected by underground water with forest and Wulfburg (which is in southeast of the Paderborn). History The Village is implied to be around millennium old and been built before, at the same time, or after as its Castle Wolfenstein. Two of the letters from 10th century (from Kings Otto's times) refers to Paderborn (as a place where candles can be stocked up and where King Otto I will wait for the Konrad to reward him after destroying Wulfburg's catacombs) but it's unclear if those refers to the Village itself or to the area aroundIt's not exactly clear if the names like Paderborn River or Paderborn Bridge are just based of the nearly Paderborn Village or those names and village itself are called after the name of the region in which they are that's presumed to be called Paderborn. and its Castle Wolfenstein. At 1846 in next to village the Paderborn Bridge was built, which in unknown time got a Cable Car station beneath it connected to Castle Wolfenstein, which later became the only entrance to the fortress. In 1942 Ludwig Kessler moved into the Paderborn Village and became the owner of Village's Tavern. He was working there in conspiracy for Kreiasu Circle and the allied forces like OSA. He been using the secret cave beneath the tavern to smuggle contraband for the resistance. In 1945 he took care of young Jewish fugitive, Annette Krause. The Old Blood In 16 March 1946 Kessler was a contact for two OSA agents: William "B.J." Blazkowicz and Richard "Agent One" Wesley during they infiltration to Castle Wolfenstein to find Helga's folder. He told them by radio that the folder isn't in the Castle and he knows location of it. Later during B.J.'s escape from the Castle (Agent One had died) B.J. raised an alarm and were sent reinforcements to kill him. When Blazkowicz after coming across Paderborn caverns and Paderborn Bridge arrived to the Village, the curfew had been announced due the escape of "very dangerous prisoner". Before he entered to the Tavern he met Village Drunkard and then in the tavern itself Annette and Kessler. Shortly after Nazis had arrived to the building and the Rudi Jäger with power armor. Rudi had been killed by B.J. and all three agents escaped by Kessler's secret cave by boat to Wulfburg. References Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:The Old Blood locations Category:Locations Category:Towns and Cities Category:Germany